Más
by DannySaotome
Summary: La ausencia de la persona que ama se ha convertido en un tormento para él, su vida ya no es la mísma desde que ella no está...


Hola a todos!!

Año nuevo, historia nueva... sí así como lo leen, aquí vengo yo de nuevo cargadita de una buena historia, la escribí por un motivo muy especial, así que espero que también sea de su agrado. Cabe resaltar que es el primer song-fic que escribo, soy de las personas a las que le gusta experimentar nuevas cosas, y este es el resultado.

Sin más que decir dejo la historia. ^^

**Más**

La vida había dejado de tener significado… ya nada era lo fue… todo había dado un giro demasiado doloroso para mí. Desde ese día mi historia tomaría un rumbo desdichado, todo era tristeza y agonía, ya no importaba nada más… aquellas cosas que antes adquirían un significado especial, ahora no eran más que acciones insignificantes, todo se había vuelto lúgubre, hasta el aire poseía aquella sensación taciturna, propia de un velatorio. Pronto lo que más tenía valor para mí se fue opacando, ya no quedaban atisbos de alegría ni esperanza, ya nada atraía mi atención, ni siquiera las artes marciales tenían el mismo valor.

Todo lo que pensé tener con más convicción se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Jamás me había detenido a pensar en lo poco que duraría la felicidad, ni en cuánto tiempo disfrutarías antes de que algún suceso nefasto te arrebatara de las manos a lo más valioso que te habría dado la vida. Nunca un minuto me pareció tan largo como el de aquél día…

Desde ese momento mi existencia se trasformó en una compleja y dolorosa rutina, cada vez que despertaba me parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla, nada dolía tanto como su ausencia… en ocasiones prefería estar más dormido que despierto, sin embargo debía estar ahí, tenía la obligación de resistir y aguardar su llegada porque era la persona a quien más amaba. No me importaba en qué condiciones me encontrara cuando por fin estuviera aquí, si estaba en mi forma maldita o en mi verdadero ser, sólo quería estar seguro de que estaría allí para su regreso.

Una vez más me dirigía hacía el hospital, caminaba por simple inercia mientras mi cabeza se encargaba de llevar a mi corazón un rastro de optimismo. Intentaba mantenerme fuerte, sin embargo dolía demasiado, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, extrañaba tanto su mirada, esas sonrisas que me enamoraban, aquella chica vigorosa llena de fuerza y vitalidad. Pero ahora no quedaba nada, no había señal alguna de todo lo que ella fue… ahora no se podía ver nada, ni siquiera un movimiento en su rostro, ella estaba derrotada en una vieja cama, luchando por su vida… o quizá dejándola, ella simplemente estaba en un estado en el que podría vivir o morir…

Apreté mis puños con fuerza en un vano intento por darme valor para verla una vez más, por ver sus hermosos ojos sin vida… llegué nuevamente a la recepción, allí me dieron entrada a su habitación, esa habitación que tanto me dolía visitar, esa misma habitación vacía que tantas veces nos ha visto desfallecer. Cambié rápidamente las flores del jarrón y las sustituí por unas nuevas que había comprado en el camino, todo exactamente igual al día anterior y que muy probablemente tuviera que repetir al día siguiente. Me acerqué nuevamente hasta su cama, observé su figura inmóvil, y no pude evitar compungir mi expresión, una vez más ella se encontraba ahí… matándonos a todos con esta larga espera.

Me senté en el sillón cerca a su cama, mirándola con infinita devoción, esperando que el cielo me enviara alguna señal, algún rastro en su expresión que denotara que estaba bien, que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para volver a reaccionar, porque después de todo, Akane era una mujer muy fuerte, y yo no perdía la esperanza de que en algún momento regresara en sí. Tomé dulcemente su mano, aunque aún tímidamente, todavía y después de todo este tiempo realizando la misma acción, me resultaba bastante difícil tener su extremidad entre las mías. Acaricié su mejilla tan suavemente que daba la impresión de que al mínimo error fuera a romperse…

_**Todo cambio cuando te vi**_

_**Jamás imaginé que habría**_

_**Un corazón fuera de mí**_

_**Sintiendo lo q yo sentía…**_

El día de mi llegada a la casa Tendo había marcado mi existencia, siempre fue Akane quien me atrajo por primera vez, verla sonreír de la manera en que lo hacía, podía calmar mi furia para volverla tranquilidad, aquella sonrisa de la que me enamoré por primera vez, siempre había estado conmigo… cautivándome en silencio, llenándome de paz, haciendo que alcanzara un estado de quietud y armonía impresionantes, arrastrándome con ella a un sinfín de sensaciones. Mi corazón por primera vez había sido aprisionado por el amor, por su amor, por ese mar de emociones que sólo ella podía despertar en mí y de las que yo disfrutaba en mi interior, callando este gran amor que no me cabía en el pecho, ocultando estos sentimientos que cada vez que la veían clamaban por gritárselo a los cuatro vientos. Pero aquel miedo me cegaba, nunca me permitió decirle la verdad… decirle que desde la primera vez que la vi me enamoré…

_**Fue tu voz tus labios tal vez**_

_**Tu forma de ser de niña y mujer**_

_**Tan solo sé que hoy te quiero…**_

—Akane…—susurré completamente embelesado por su belleza, siempre la había considerado una chica bastante atractiva, sin embargo mi orgullo y mi miedo impedían que fuera sincero… todo me parecía increíble, jamás imaginé que llegara a sentirme tan atraído por alguien, tanto que sintiera que debía protegerla, de ser capaz de dar mi vida a cambio de esa chica… de mi Akane… la persona de la cual me enamoré profundamente, a esa chica a la que siempre intento molestar sólo para tener una excusa para hablarle, aunque no resulte nada bien. Ahora sabía que la amaba y que estaría aquí para ella el tiempo que me necesitara… hasta que al fin mis oídos se deleitaran con la suavidad de su voz, con el perfume de su respiración y quizá algún día, mis labios podrían probar aquél mágico elixir que emanaba de los suyos…

Volví mi vista a mi mano, estaba sujetando la suya con increíble ternura, en eso mi mente divisó esa misma situación pero ahora con Akane completamente a salvo, ofreciéndome una de sus carismáticas sonrisas y tendiéndome dulcemente su mano en señal de un silencioso "acompáñame". Lentamente volví a la dolorosa realidad, la observé ahora con unas inmensas ganas de llorar, me sentía completamente abatido, nada en el mundo podría borrar aquel dolor que estaba sintiendo… la impotencia y la tristeza se estaban convirtiendo en una verdadera agonía.

_**Más…  
Te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida,  
Más…  
Si no te tengo a ti de que serviría,  
Más…  
De que podría ya servir la respiración,  
Muerto el corazón**_

Entrelacé con suavidad su mano a la mía y me acerqué a ella lo suficiente para poder admirar su tersa y fresca piel, añorando el momento en el que esos hermosos ojos se abrieran, enseñándome su calidez, ese calor que emanaba de su interior, y sobre todo me regalara la dicha de verla una vez más tan fuerte y llena de ilusiones.

—Akane… vuelve te lo pido… no me abandones ahora, no por favor… mi vida no significa nada si tú… si tú no estás aquí…—imploré colocando nuestras manos sobre una de mis mejillas, —No soy nada… nada… sin ti. —

Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, estaba destrozado, no podía disimularlo más, el intentar ser fuerte sólo se estaba convirtiendo en una barrera de auto motivación, pero no podía engañarme a mí mismo, yo no podía ser fuerte en esta situación. Por más que lo intentara siempre me veía desfallecer, ya no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría soportar verla de esa manera…

_**Quiero decir que antes de ti,  
Jamás imaginé que un día  
Iba a sentir algo así,  
Lo que un amor tan mágico vivía…**_

Intenté calmarme, no debía estar así frente a ella, no podía darme el lujo de demostrarle que estaba destrozado, ella necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba de alguien que la ayudara a salir de aquel estado, que le diera la fuerza necesaria para poder luchar por su vida, para luchar por sus sueños, para poder luchar por… una vida juntos. Porque no habría ninguna otra en mi vida, nunca la hubo y nunca la habrá, sería Akane hasta el fin de mis días la única persona a la que podría amar hasta enloquecer.

Si algo le agradecía a mi padre, era el haberme comprometido con ella, porque descubrí lo que significa vivir para el otro sin importar qué pueda ocurrirte, descubrí que es darlo todo por alguien, la vida misma si así lo fuera. Y todas estas cosas solamente fueron posibles al conocerla, al enterarme de quien era realmente y lo que buscaba. Al permitirme conocer su corazón, ése al que yo tanto adoraba… y el que me daba tantos problemas. Ése que en este momento ya no tenía vida… eran las máquinas las que hacían las veces de corazón, el que le estaba dando vida en ese momento, ya que ella no podía hacerlo por sí misma. Aquel era el hecho que más me dolía, a causa de ese accidente todo se esfumó, cada rastro de felicidad en la familia había desaparecido, la casa no era igual sin su presencia, parecía como si todos se hubieran ido a ese profundo sueño con ella.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer mis mejillas, era un sentimiento de cual no lograba recuperarme, y no lo haría hasta que ella despertara. Mis noches eran un infierno, no lograba conciliar el sueño completamente, sentía que debía estar con ella todo el tiempo, sin embargo mi madre me convenció de volver a casa cada noche, ya que debía asearme y comer.

_**Fue tu voz, tus labios tal vez,  
tu forma de ser, de niña y mujer…  
Tan solo sé que hoy te quiero…**_

Una pequeña mano estrechó mi hombro, giré de inmediato el rostro para ver de quien se trataba y allí de pie, con una sonrisa estaba mi madre.

—Hijo, ella estará bien… no pierdas la fe, ella se recuperará y saldrá ilesa de esto. —Me reconfortó, abriendo sus brazos para que pudiera abrazarla.

Respondí a su muestra de afecto, sin embargo no pude contrarrestar los efectos que aquella acción de cariño provocó en mí. Estaba llorando desenfrenadamente, me sentía débil, toda mi fuerza se la había llevado con ella, ya no importaba nada, no sabía cuándo despertaría, no sabía a qué me enfrentaría en el futuro, podía ser buena… o mala la noticia, y debía asumirla, aunque lo que más deseaba es que todo saliera bien.

—No… no puedo hacerlo madre… ella… yo… la quiero…—Culminé mi confesión con dificultad, esperaba que me entendiera, ya no podía guardar todo aquello que estaba sintiendo, no podía con tantos sentimientos arremolinándose en mi interior. Y por suerte mi madre no era tan insensible como mi padre, quizá por esa razón me resultó más sencillo hablarlo…

—Lo sé hijo, desde hace tres meses has estado bastante decaído… sé que la quieres, y por esa misma razón debes darle fuerza, ya que a pesar de que se encuentra dormida ella te escucha, y sabe cómo te estás sintiendo ahora. —explicó regalándome un beso en la mejilla. —Debes ser fuerte Ranma, y sentirte seguro de que ella despertará, así le infundirás confianza y podrá regresar.

Asentí con la cabeza, llenándome de confianza con las palabras de mi madre, después de todo ella tenía razón, debía ser fuerte por ella y por mí, así tal vez podría tener más esperanzas de verla mucho más pronto de lo que todos lo esperaban. Me quedé observando a mi madre salir de la habitación, me sentía mejor que antes, sin duda había sido bueno para mí el haber hablado con mi madre, me infundió confianza y tranquilidad, así podía sobrellevar más fácilmente la situación que acababa conmigo.

Volví a sentarme en el pequeño sillón cerca a ella, me sentía mucho más fuerte que antes, respiré hondo llenando mis pulmones con aire, para luego soltarlo en un sonoro suspiro. Nuevamente tomé su mano y la entrelacé a la mía, me incorporé un poco para quedar frente a su rostro y así sellar mis labios en su frente, de inmediato mi piel se erizó, el contacto con su piel me producía escalofríos, estaba completamente hipnotizado con el sabor de su tez, era tan suave, tan delicada… tan perfecta como la de una muy fina porcelana.

_**Más…  
Te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida,  
Más…  
Si no te tengo a ti de que serviría,  
Más…  
De que podría ya servir la respiración,  
Muerto el corazón…**_

—Si tan sólo supieras que… eres todo… todo para mí, que… que soy un tonto al no decirte lo que en verdad estoy sintiendo… y la verdad es… que yo… yo… t-te… amo…—culminé difícilmente.

Apreté su mano y puse mi cabeza en la superficie de la cama… sólo deseaba estar allí por horas, tal vez meses o incluso años, y no salir de allí sin antes verla como antes, tan viva y radiante como siempre lucía. Me quedé allí unos minutos, escuchando con atención todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Hasta que un movimiento en su mano llamó mi atención, instintivamente me incorporé y la observé… sus ojos avellana estaban abriéndose con dificultad, estaba acostumbrando su visión a la claridad de la habitación, parpadeó varias veces y allí estaba, de nuevo la mirada que tanto añoraba ver, esa mirada angelical, llena de ternura y afecto. Ella sólo me sonrió, aquella era su manera de decir que estaría bien desde ese momento, que ya no debía preocuparme.

La abracé cuidando no lastimarla, me sentía pleno, estaba totalmente feliz, sentía que mi alma había regresado finalmente a mi cuerpo luego de un largo viaje. La observé nuevamente incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo, definitivamente mamá tenía razón y le agradecía mucho el que me lo hubiera dicho.

Le dije que aguardara unos momentos, ya que iría a avisarle a toda la familia, sin embargo ella me detuvo…

—No… espera… quiero estar contigo… no, no me dejes por favor… no de nuevo. —pidió entrecortadamente.

Sólo asentí, no podía negarme a aquella petición ambos necesitábamos el uno del otro en ese momento, así que con ternura envolví su mano con el calor de mi extremidad y disfrutamos juntos de la confortante sensación de tenernos el uno al otro.

_**Desde el instante en q te vi**_

_**Mi vida ya no fue la misma...**_

**Notas finales:**

¿Y qué les pareció? recuerden que su opinión es sumamente bienvenida, si leen sería genial que me regalaran un pedacito de su tiempo y escribieran su opinión respecto a la historia, no se tardan mucho y hacen a una autora muy muy feliz.

La canción que usé se titula: **Más-Diego González**. Sin más que decir me despido esperando de corazón que sea de su agrado.

Un besote enorme!


End file.
